The present invention relates to bathroom fixtures and pertains particularly to a bather's support or bench for use in a tub or shower.
It is sometimes desirable to sit in an elevated position in a bath or shower during bathing. This is particularly desirable for the aged and the handicapped, and/or those who are unable to stand or who may be unsteady on their feet. A number of prior art support devices have been suggested for this purpose. These, however, have a number of objections, particularly in that they are generally complicated and expensive and do not provide the required utility.
It is therefore desirable that a simple, effective and highly functional support be available for utilization in a bathtub or shower.